


Microfics SU

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des mini-fics, de la simple phrase au drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gem Family

**Author's Note:**

> La règle est simple : 10 thèmes, et moins de 500 mots pour les traiter. Cela va de la phrase au vrai drabble, en passant par de courts dialogues.
> 
> Ces fics ressemblent à des gammes : certaines sont maladroites, mais cela m'a beaucoup aidée à écrire des textes plus longs dans le fandom.
> 
> Tout appartient à Rebecca Sugar, praise her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une famille crystalline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit pour la Fête des Mères 2016 !

**1\. Angst**  
Étant à moitié humain, Steven grandit et vieillit – très lentement, certes, mais c’est tout de même le cas – et les immortelles Gemmes se doutent bien qu’un jour, hélas, de vieillesse ou d'autre chose, il mourra… vaut mieux n’y pas penser et profiter pleinement des courtes années de son enfance.  
  
  
**2\. AU (conte de fées/fantasy)**  
Ainsi que le leur avait demandé la reine de Quartz, morte en couches, les trois marraines bonnes fées élevèrent ensemble l’Enfant de la Prophétie étoilée et lui apprirent peu à peu à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.  
  
  
**3\. Crack**  
Certes, Amethyst est davantage une grande sœur qu’une maman ; mais s’il ne lui offrait rien du tout pour la Fête des Mères, elle en serait si chagrinée, même sans vouloir le montrer !  
  
  
**4\. Crossover ( _X-Men_ comicsverse)**  
« Moi, j’ai deux mamans, prôna audacieusement la petite Anna-Marie en secouant fièrement sa mèche blanche.  
-Eh ben moi, j’en ai trois, répliqua Steven en jouant la surenchère.  
-Ah parce que j’compte aussi comme mère ? », s’amusa Amethyst, hilare témoin de la scène, qui prit alors tour à tour l’apparence de Garnet, puis de Pearl.  
  
L’enfant renifla, dédaigneuse.  
  
« Maman Raven elle fait pareil, et en mieux ! »  
  
  
**5\. First Time**  
Lorsque le jeune Steven débarque du van de son père, à environ quatre ans, pieds nus sur la plage en serrant contre lui son ukulélé, les Gemmes ont déjà résolu de le protéger quoi qu’il arrive, par respect du serment juré à Rose Quartz – c’était négliger la force de l’attachement qui les uniraient à cet enfant, et qui les empliraient d’un puissant amour familial envers lui.  
  
  
**6\. Humour**  
Finalement, Lion le lion rose aussi fait partie de la famille et dort dans la maison ; ça ne va pas faire plaisir à Pearl, puisqu’il démolit tout – mais au fond, tout le monde sait bien qu’elle adore ranger, alors…  
  
  
**7\. Fluff**  
Parfois, Steven regrette de ne pas pouvoir aller leur apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, puisqu’elles ne dorment jamais et restent de toute manière recluses dans leur temple à la nuit tombée ; mais en contrepartie, ils font plein de batailles d’oreiller dans la journée !  
  
  
**8\. Hurt/Confort**  
Cela les apaisait de voir ce gamin courir partout, poser des questions et chercher à aider sans cesse, comme l’héritage en marche de la vivacité de Rose, de sa curiosité et de sa générosité – le sentiment profond que son sacrifice n’avait pas été vain.


	2. PearlRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, Pearl ; Pearl/Rose (+ Rose/Greg).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon premier OTP obsessionnel du fandom.
> 
> Femslash relativement angsty, étant donné ma vision des choses.

**1\. Angst**  
En répondant à Connie que Rose lui donnait l’impression d’être tout (importante, estimée, aimée), Pearl secoue inconsciemment la tête car au fond de son cœur, elle sait bien qu’il ne s’agit que de pieux mensonges intérieurs afin de ne pas ternir la lumineuse image conservée de sa Dame – qui n’hésitait pas à la considérer comme un pion ou un atout, jouait sans vergogne avec ses sentiments, acceptait son amour en ne lui rendant qu’un fade mélange de désir et d’amitié ; et surtout, qui, pour finir, l’a mise de côté, comme un beau jouet brisé dont on s’est lassé.   
  
  
**2\. AU ( _Pacific Rim_ )**  
Piloté par un couple composé d’une experte du combat de protection et d’une excellente technicienne constructrice de vaisseaux, toutes deux déterminées à sauver la planète Terre, le Rainbow Quartz incarnait un Jaeger aussi terrible que gracieux, dont les Kaiju eux-mêmes semblaient profondément redouter la danse mortelle des lames jumelles.   
  
  
**3\. Crack**  
Après avoir vu (sur l’insistance d’une Amethyst ado surexcitée) _Dirty Dancing_ , Pearl n’arrête pas de critiquer les moindres incohérences de scénario du film, comme à son habitude – mais Rose, quant à elle, ne pense qu’à refaire le fameux porté de la chanson ‘Time Of My Life’ en sa compagnie… même si elles n’y parviendront probablement pas du premier coup !  
  
  
 **4\. Crossover ( _Kaamelott_ )**  
« Je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter afin de protéger ma Dame, déclara fièrement Pearl, assise dans un champ de fleurs avec un chevalier aux longs cheveux blancs qui l’écoutait attentivement.   
-Ah oui, ça, j’comprends, approuva Perceval en opinant du menton. Priorité à celui qu’y a la vie qui vaut le plus. Mais moi, nuança-t-il, quand j’ai dit pareil au roi, y m’a dit qu’il fallait jamais faire ça.  
-Pardon ?  
-Ben ouais, y m’a fait comme quoi, qu’il voulait pas que je prenne des risques pareils et tout. Que je devrais me barrer, si y avait du danger, pas me sanctifier.  
-Sacrifier, rectifia-t-elle par automatisme.   
-Voilà. Même qu’il a tapé du poing sur la table. Il avait l’air d’avoir peur, un peu, aussi.   
-Peur pour vous ?, l’interrogea la chevalier-servant de Rose Quartz, déconcertée. Comme de l’inquiétude ?  
-Ptêtre. Il avait un peu l’même regard que mes vieux quand je leur avais dit que j’voulais partir à l’aventure et qu’y m’avaient interdit de sortir de l’enclos à chèvres.   
-Mais je ne saisis pas… Vous êtes pourtant bien l’homme-lige du roi ?   
-Lige c’est quand y a un conflit ?, fit Perceval, perdu.   
-Euh non, ça c’est un litige… »  
  
Pearl laissa tomber cette partie de la conversation qui ne menait nulle part, et reprit à voix haute, comme pour elle-même :  
  
« Mais c’est vrai qu’elle m’a déjà beaucoup dit de faire attention… »  
  
  
 **5\. First Time**  
La nuit où Greg Universe s’ouvre de ses craintes à Rose sur la plage, tous néons allumés, leur confiance mutuelle rehaussée et leur relation lancée sur de nouvelles bases bien saines et solides, Pearl sent brutalement une sourde angoisse lui étreindre la gorge, car c’est la première fois que sa bien-aimée s’attache tant à un humain – sans se contenter de jouer avec, de ne le voir que comme un objet de plaisir éphémère, une petite luciole sous ses yeux joyeux – et malgré leur passé si intense, elle est désormais certaine d’être définitivement passée au second plan.  
  
  
 **6\. Humour**  
Pearl a beau dire que le scénario de _Flashdance_ est banal et convenu, il n’empêche qu’elle le revoit aussi assidument que les trois autres Gemmes, principalement pour les éblouissantes chorégraphies, impressionnant mélange de classique et de hip-hop ; tant et si bien que Rose finit par lui offrir les mêmes guêtres qu’Alex Owens – mais en les prenant de sa couleur emblématique, pas en noir – et à leur fusion suivante, elles ont le bonheur de les retrouver aux pieds de Rainbow Quartz.   
  
  
**7\. Fluff**  
Après les batailles où son chevalier-servant l’avait si vaillamment protégée, Rose la prenait tendrement dans ses bras en plaquant le petit dos fragile de sa Pearl contre sa propre large poitrine, ses larmes de compassion achevant de soigner les multiples écorchures et blessures des combats ; et son puissant rire soulagé les faisaient vibrer toutes deux de joie, heureuses d’être là, ensemble, saines et sauves.   
  
  
**8\. Hurt/Comfort**  
Évidemment, Pearl se sentait atteinte par la manière dont Rose, sans le vouloir, la blessait (par sa façon de parler d’elle comme d’un ‘atout’, par son attitude qui réprimandait avec mollesse ses sacrifices et ce don absolu d’elle-même en le tolérant pourtant largement, ou encore par ses nombreux amants humains – hommes ou femmes) ; mais les radieux regards qu’elle lui réservait toujours en lui confiant ses secrets les mieux gardés, seules à l’Armurerie, en la nommant « ma Perle », suffisaient amplement à tout effacer.   
  
  
**9\. Smut**  
Fusionner avec une personne dont on se sentait aussi proche devait probablement être mille fois plus intime et sensuel que ce que les humains nommaient le sexe : la force d’appartenir à l’autre, de partager le même état d’esprit, de s’abandonner avec une telle confiance ne pouvait qu’être incomparable – et pourtant, Pearl éprouvait malgré elle une amertume insatisfaite, un violent chagrin, à la simple idée que Rose partageât avec Greg quelque chose d’entièrement différent et qui lui était si étranger.   
  
  
**10\. UST**  
En se mordillant la lèvre, Pearl les voit s’accrocher l’un à l’autre plus que jamais, la main de Greg tendrement posée sur le ventre arrondi de Rose, leurs regards soudés par un sentiment mieux partagé que tout ce qu’elle a jamais connu ; et ses joues bleuissent malgré elle, car un tel geste lui serait maintenant impossible, tacitement interdit.


	3. Pearlnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl et Garnet, mon second ship obsessionnel qui est devenu mon autre OTP du fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit en l'honneur du deuxième jour de PearlnetBomb ; vaguement inspiré par les thèmes _Sacrifice / Trust_.

**1\. Angst**  
« Trois, c’est une foule », affirme Garnet sans sourciller à Jaime le postier, pour lui expliquer que sa nature va à l’encontre d’une relation. À portée d’oreille, Pearl en déduit logiquement qu’une union romantique avec une fusion composée de Gemmes aussi exclusives que Ruby et Sapphire, c’est inenvisageable – le choc est rude, tel une brûlure glacée ; mais après tout, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle se fait rejeter.

 

 **2\. AU ( _Harry Potter_ )**  
Le monde sorcier, assez étroit d’esprit, n’aurait probablement pas bien accepté que Pearl Peakes, professeure de Potions, soit en couple avec la nouvelle directrice, Garnet Granger, qui avait pris la tête de l’établissement après la mort de Rose Quartz. 

Cheffe de l’Ordre du Phénix (et surtout, mère du jeune Élu), Rose avait laissé une empreinte marquante pendant la guerre civile sorcière : sa rébellion contre un Ministère de la Magie hostile envers nés-Moldus et Sang-Mêlés depuis l’avènement de Yaxley Diana avait contribué à changer les mentalités, mais restait à parachever. 

Le milieu restait bien conservateur, et aurait dès lors sans doute encore plus mal pris qu’elles l’élèvent à deux, en compagnie de la fille adoptive de leur leader décédée, Amethyst Alderton. Et qu’auraient-ils pensé en apprenant que le jeune Steven Quartz-Universe était en réalité un Sang-Mêlé, l’enfant du très ordinaire Gregory Universe, et qu’il vivait à cloche-pied entre les deux mondes ?

 

 **3\. Crack!Fic**  
« Il suffit qu’on parte cinq minutes pour que vous fassiez n’importe quoi ! », crie Pearl à Amethyst et Peridot qui font en effet des bêtises ; mais ce qu’elle ne révèle pas, c’est ce que Garnet et elles pouvaient bien fabriquer toutes seules dans la grange, alors que tout le matériel pour construire le Drill (et accessoirement sauver le monde) est soigneusement rangé dehors, sur l’herbe – d’autant plus que ses joues bleuissent d’un air coupable, et que la main de sa compagne dans son dos est encore plus suspecte. 

 

 **4\. Crossover ( _Rick Morty_ )**  
Grâce au viseur inter-dimensionnel que lui a prêté Rick Sanchez, Pearl s’aperçoit d’abord que les univers où elles ont gagné la guerre contre Homeworld sont dramatiquement rares, puis que les versions où Steven est né se comptent aussi sur les doigts d’une seule main ; mais également qu’il existe quelque part un double d’elle-même qui a entièrement chassé Rose de ses pensées, avant même sa disparition, lorsqu’elle s’est rendu compte que la situation n’évoluerait jamais de manière positive, contrairement aux sentiments de Garnet à son égard – et la Gemme ne parvient pas à scruter ce monde plus longtemps, car les larmes qui lui emplissent alors les yeux l’empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit de plus. 

 

**5\. First Time**  
(inspiré par [ce design](http://lilroeroegirl.tumblr.com/post/137545061862/i-did-a-thing-so-immediately-after-watching-the) de Sardonyx et par la symbolique de cette pierre)

Pleine de vertu et de courage au combat, Sardonyx n’est pourtant pas née sur un champ de bataille, mais d’une danse de victoire au clair de lune, entre une toute jeune Garnet encore hésitante et une Pearl vêtue de tulle délicate.

Sans l’avoir prévu, leurs douces arabesques et leurs portés tendres fusionnent en une haute silhouette, aux cheveux multicolores teintés de pêche, de rose et de bleu ; aux quatre mains dont deux sont gantées, et les autres ornées de gemmes ; et qui porte d’un côté une chausse souple de guerrière, mais de l’autre, une bottine rigide. 

Émerveillée et étourdie, l’apparition éclate d’un rire sincère, pirouette sur une mélodie imaginaire, puis s’incline devant Rose Quartz, sa générale, qui a accouru au bruit (et parce qu’elle ne voyait plus Pearl depuis un certain temps). 

« Nous nous rencontrons enfin », déclare-t-elle de sa jolie voix sonore.

 

 **6\. Fluff**  
Mine de rien, Garnet lui offre cependant son bras pour qu’elle y entrelace ses doigts, lui passe souvent une main autour des épaules, la serre contre elle – autant de petits gestes affectueux que Pearl chérit tendrement, et auxquelles elle répond avec enthousiasme.

 

 **7\. Humour**  
« J’étais un peu embêtée de mentir à mes parents en leur racontant que Steven vivait dans une famille nucléaire, mais en plus des trucs magiques, je savais pas bien comment amener que vous l’éleviez en couple avec Garnet, doooooooonc… » 

En bleuissant, Pearl perd beaucoup de temps à essayer de nier ce qui se révèle être, de toute façon, l’exacte vérité.

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**  
(inspiré par [ce fanart](http://pepfnaartupstart.tumblr.com/post/147221452625/day-1-secrets-what-better-way-to-hide-your-tears))

Le chagrin gonflant en elle comme une vague, Pearl s’est enfouie sous les flots, au plancher de l’océan, là où ses larmes amères se mêleront à l’eau salée et n’inquièteront pas le petit Steven. Elle se laisse malmener par les courants, à la dérive, de retour dans l’élément marin qui l’a produite il y a bien longtemps, sur la planète Nacre, parmi des centaines d’autres perles remplaçables et non-défectueuses, _elles_. La ténacité de la maltraitance d’HomeWorld s’accroche à ses pensées, elle ne parvient pas à les chasser, cette impression durable et délétère de représenter un échec, de n’être qu’un luxueux objet inutile, de mener une vie dénuée de sens – alors, yeux toujours clos, elle sent deux bras forts l’enlacer fermement, et s’enfouit avec abandon dans la poitrine de Garnet, qui a Vu où elle se tapissait, a choisi de venir la réconforter dans les abysses ; et Pearl croit entrevoir à son tour que si quelqu’un est prêt à tout cela pour elle, peut-être n’est-elle pas totalement dénuée de valeur.

 

 **9\. Smut**  
Parfois, Ruby et Sapphire défusionnent afin d’assouvir un certain feu qui les dévore toutes deux, et qui couve donc en Garnet par ricochet ; mais sur un versant plus éthéré, fusionner avec Pearl lui apporte un plaisir ni meilleur, ni moins délicieux, juste différent. Davantage cérébral qu’ancré au corps, plus métaphorique que tangible. Et c’est une joie unique, qu’elle peut apprécier en tant que Garnet même, sans cesser d’exister mais au contraire, en s’unissant à une autre conscience, brillante et subtile.

 

**10\. UST**  
Parfois, Garnet la plaque contre le mur de la maison du Temple ou de la grange, mais elle ne va jamais plus loin, car elle sait ô combien Pearl répugne aux activités organiques humaines – que ce soit en ce qui concerne leurs rythmes circadiens, les procédés d’ingestion et de digestion, ou surtout leur déconcertante reproduction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques précisions sur l’HP AU :
> 
>  
> 
> -Le nom de famille de Pearl est porté par deux personnages du canon et de l’univers étendu : Jimmy Peakes, un joueur de Quidditch de l’équipe des Gryffondors ( _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ) ; ainsi que Glanmore Peakes ( _Cartes de Sorciers Célèbres_ ), célèbre tueur du Serpent de Mer de Cromer.  
> -Garnet fait bien entendu partie de la famille d’Hermione, ce qui est un hommage au casting de Noma Dumezweni pour la jouer dans _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ – ainsi qu’un moyen d’assouvir mon vieil headcanon d’enfance sur Black!Hermy  
>  -Diana Yaxley (comme le Mangemort) fait référence à Yellow Diamond  
> -Le nom de famille d’Amethyst provient d’Archibald Alderton, connu pour avoir fait sauter le hameau de Little Dropping dans le Hampshire en confectionnant un gâteau d'anniversaire à l'aide la magie  
> ( _Cartes de Sorciers Célèbres_ ). Ce côté imprudent et marrant m’a rappelé Amy.
> 
> J’ai un peu envie de le continuer, mais je n’ai pas non plus envie de trop me disperser ! Vos suggestions et avis ? ^^


End file.
